onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: King Cobra
The is a Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows its user to turn into a king cobra hybrid and a full king cobra at will. It can also give the user the ability to create and spit poison. It is called the Snake-Snake Fruit King Cobra Model in the Viz Manga and the Snake-Snake Fruit: Model King Cobra in the FUNimation subs. "Hebi" is Japanese for "snake". It orignially belonged to some World Noble who fed it to Boa MarigoldOne Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 521 and Episode 415, Boa Hancock tells Luffy how they got their Devil Fruit. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Marigold, is that along with physical strength gained from their transformed forms, they gain a long versatile body that they can use like a real King Cobra as well as the ability to spit purple venom for long ranged combat. The hybrid form also seems to endow the user incredible resilience to heat and fire, and could even use fire itself wreathed on the user's person as a weapon, though it is likely that this is just Marigolds' Busoshoku Haki armor. It is not known for how long the user can withstand the fire, however. The tail of the form however can be tied to an object to limit their movement and leaving them vulnerable. Other than that, this fruit so far doesn't seem to have any specific weaknesses outside the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The powers of the fruit have been used mostly by Marigold for combat purposes. With her long hybrid body gained from the fruit's powers, she is capable of striking her opponents at long range, constrict them, and spit lethal poison. Marigold's Devil Fruit was fed to her originally for entertainment purposes only and so while unseen being used this way, it means the Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: King Cobra has a degree of performance value. The named techniques that are used by Marigold that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: * : Joining with her older sister in their half snake forms, Marigold and Sandersonia both battle an opponent together. Saragi is the name of a city in Nara. The kanji of the battle formation's name literally means "Snake Pit". This was first seen being used against Luffy. * : Marigold uses her tail to stab her opponent. This was first seen being used against Luffy. The name of this attack is a pun as "Heavy" and "Hebi" sound the same. It could be translated to as Snake Stick as the kanji used for "Heavy" is that of "Snake".One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 519 and Episode 413, Marigold uses some Devil Fruit abilities against Luffy. * : Marigold spit a corrosive liquid venom from her mouth. In the anime, if the spit does not hit the target it emits a powerful poisonous smoke that can affect the nearby opponents. It was first seen used against Luffy. * : Marigold lights a match and sets herself on fire, then forms her hair into two snakes, creating a three-headed flaming snake creature. When this attack is used with Sandersonia's "Yamata no Orochi" technique, it is said to be the ultimate absolute attack, for it aims towards the target at all possible directions and leaving no percent chance of a blind-spot for the attack. The name of this technique comes from the mythological fiery lizard Salamander. Although this attack seems to be related to the theme of Marigold's Devil Fruit, it is unknown if this fact is true as Zoan Devil Fruits just allow the user to transform into an animal, not to gain control of their hair or have high endure against fire; so this could be a Life Return-like ability, however it was never confirmed as one. This was first seen being used against Luffy.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 520 and Episode 414, Marigold attacks Luffy with Salamander. In the FUNimation subs this is called Medusa Hair: Salamander. Trivia * Not knowing that it's actually the power of a Devil Fruit, the Kuja of Amazon Lily attribute Marigold's ability to turn into a king cobra to a curse that she and her sisters supposedly got from defeating a monster called a Gorgon. * Just as Marigold (along with her sister Sandersonia) is the largest of the known Kuja, the king cobra is the world's longest venomous snake, averaging 3.6–4 m (12–13 feet) in length. A particularly large specimen was kept captive at the London Zoo, and grew to 5.7 m (18.8 ft). References External Links *Naga - Wikipedia article on Nagas *Naga - Monstropedia article on Nagas *King Cobra - Wikipedia article on King Cobras Site Navigation Category:Devil Fruits Category:Zoan